Do You Hate Me?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Beberapa bulan ini Sakura tengah memikirkan sesuatu berulang-ulang, satu hal yang sangat mengganjal di pikirannya/Apa Naruto tidak pernah sekali pun merasa benci padanya?/Terhadap sikapnya yang blak-blakan, suka marah, suka memukul, tidak seperti para wanita-wanita dewasa pada umumnya/ "Hh, dia itu bodoh atau memang polos?"/NaruSaku/FLP #33#/ RnR Minna :D


**Do You Hate Me?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair :** **NaruSaku**

 **Warning :** **AU,** **Typo** **s** **,** **OOC, dan masih banyak lagi**

 **OOoOoOoOoOo**

 **FluffTimeProject#33#**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Enjoy~**

 **OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini sosok wanita berambut merah muda itu sudah memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius. Dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini, kasar, selalu membentak orang yang ia sukai, dan tidak pernah belajar untuk bersikap manis seperti wanita-wanita dewasa lainnya.

Duduk termenung di teras rumah, sehabis selesai melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti biasanya. Yah, hanya menyapu, mencuci piring dan memasak. Sekarang dia bisa beristhirahat dengan duduk, di temani segelas teh hangat dan snack kecil yang sengaja ia buat untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Kedua Emerald yang menatap langit senja, membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Pandangan datar ia berikan sejak tadi, dan helaan napas ia lakukan berkali-kali.

Satu hal yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu menyangkut di pikirannya.

Apa Naruto tidak pernah sekali pun merasa benci padanya? Oh padanya sikapnya mungkin?

Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang sejak ia kecil tinggal menjadi tetangganya, laki-laki hiperaktive yang tidak pernah jera untuk selalu menarik perhatiannya. Dengan cara apapun, baik itu berteriak lantang bahwa ia menyukai Haruno Sakura. Tidak akan menyerah sampai bisa mendapatkan hatinya, memberikan makanan kesukaannya, selalu mendengar curhatannya, mendengar segala keluh kesah, bahkan selalu saja menemaninya saat sedang emosi. Yah, marah-marah tidak jelas, atau menangis karena suatu hal.

Dia selalu ada-

Tidak pernah sekalipun merasa kerepotan, bahkan senyuman lebar itu selalu setia bersamanya.

Apa Naruto tidak lelah?

Dia yang melihat dan memikirkannya sekarang saja sudah merasa lelah.

"Hh, dia itu bodoh atau memang polos?" bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, duduk memandang ke arah pagar dinding yang membatasi rumahnya dengan jalanan, seperti menunggu seseorang yang akan muncul sebentar lagi.

"…."

Dan benar saja-

Beberapa menit menunggu, sebuah dengusan keluar beriringan dengan sosok pirang yang entah kenapa muncul dari balik dinding pagar dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi. Bak seorang pencuri yang takut ketahuan.

"Sakura-chan~" memanggil namanya, dan sukses membuat sang empunya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau mau melakukan hal apa lagi Naruto?" bertanya dengan senyuman tipis, baru saja Sakura hendak bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sang Uzumaki di sana cepat-cepat memperlihatkan dirinya lebih jelas, dan kini dengan sebuah makanan yang ia bawa di tangan kanannya.

"Aku ingin makan malam bersamamu~" berujar pelan, melangkahkan kaki menghampiri sosok wanita cantik di sana.

Sakura mengernyit bingung, "Bukannya kau ada janji dengan teman-teman hari ini, hm kalau tidak salah tentang acara pesta reunian sekolah kita kan?" kebetulan hari ini kondisi Sakura sedang tidak enak jadi, ia dengan berat hati tidak bisa ikut ke pesta reunian yang di buat oleh sahabatnya.

Sial, kenapa ia harus sakit di hari-hari penting seperti ini?! Kesal dalam hati, sekaligus gemas karena malah melihat Naruto di sini sekarang. Bukannya dia harus ke sana?! Itu acara yang penting dan dia seharusnya datang. Bukannya makan malam bersamanya. Lagipula Sakura juga sudah memasak untuk makan malam nanti kok, jadi mana mungkin dia mau menyantap makanan yang baru di beli oleh sang Uzumaki.

Sosok di sana akhirnya sampai dan sengaja mendudukkan diri di seberang meja, terdapat dua kursi di teras, dan dia bisa dengan mudah duduk di dekatnya.

Masih dengan cengirannya, "Habis tadi kau memberitahuku kalau tidak bisa datang ke sana, jadi aku tidak ikut juga."

Sakura menganga singkat, jawaban singkat macam apa itu?!

Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Kau ini, bukannya yang sangat menantikan acara reunian itu kau sendiri. Kenapa malah tidak datang?! _Baka_." Menatap datar Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sedikit membuat wajahnya setengah cemberut, "Kau tidak datang, aku juga~"

"….." Sakura terdiam, pandangannya reflek terarah ke tempat lain.

Ini dia yang ia bingungkan dari sifat Naruto, mereka memang sudah mengenal sejak lama. Dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan suka marah ini, Naruto masih saja mau mementingkan dirinya di banding acara reunian yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Berbisik pelan, " _Baka,_ bisakah kau sedikit saja memikirkan dirimu sendiri Naruto?" bertanya cepat, membuat sang empunya mengerjap polos.

"Memang kenapa, Sakura-chan?"

Perempatan sudut jalan di kening Sakura makin terlihat, tanpa aba-aba dan gemas, wanita itu langsung saja memukul keras puncak kepala Naruto.

 **Bletak!**

Laki-laki pirang di sana meringis sakit, " _Ittai,_ kenapa kau memukulku Sakura-chan?!" mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut, menatap tak terima ke arah sang Haruno.

"Ck, harus kubilang berapa kali agar kau berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ini Naruto! Pentingkan dulu urusanmu sendiri di bandingkan diriku! Sekali-kali, kau harus pergi atau menjauhkan pikiranmu dariku, sehari saja. Luangkan waktu untukmu sendiri, bisa kan?!" bertanya dengan mata melotot.

Dan Sakura benar-benar tidak mengira Naruto akan memberinya jawaban cepat, laki-laki itu menggeleng reflek, "Tidak mau."

 _Sweatdrop-_

Sakura memijat pelipisnya, wanita itu tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa aba-aba bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Naruto panik-

"Kau mau kemana Sakura-chan?!"

Mengidahkan suara Naruto, kakinya melangkah cepat hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. Membiarkan sosok di sana ikut bangkit dan mengikutinya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, _Baka_! Duduk di sana saja!" berteriak gemas, melihat Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

"Tapi kan-"

"Kau mau aku membatalkan acara makan malam yang kau inginkan sekarang juga?!" menatap bungkus makanan di meja luar, Naruto menggeleng cepat, namun masih tetap mengikutinya.

Sang Haruno benar-benar tidak tahan-

Derap langkahnya berhenti, cepat-cepat membalikkan badan dan menangkap laki-laki pirang di belakangnya sudah berdiri siaga di belakangnya.

"Naruto! Kubilang duduk di sana, ya duduk! Jangan ikut masuk ke rumah!"

"Sa..Sakura-chan," setengah merengek dengan wajah memelas, tidak membuat Sakura melunak. Wanita itu bertambah garang, dan tanpa aba-aba berniat menghampiri, serta memukul kepala pirang di sana sekali lagi.

"Kau ini!"

Tapi sebelum sempat melakukan kegiatannya-

Tubuh yang tiba-tiba oleng gara-gara kondisi tubuh yang tidak fit membuat Sakura tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan-

 **Sret-**

"Eh-"

Wanita itu nyaris jatuh-

Terpeleset lantai-

Sebelum-

"Ck, kan sudah kubilang untuk hati-hati Sakura-chan." Kedua lengan Naruto sudah bersiap dan menangkap tubuhnya yang hendak terjatuh dengan sigap. Laki-laki itu memeluknya erat,

 _Protecktive_ , bahkan mengidahkan rontaan Sakura di pelukannya.

"A..aku hanya hampir terjatuh _Baka_! Tidak benar-benar akan jatuh kok!" Melepaskan pelukan Naruto darinya, mengidahkan wajah memerahnya yang sempurna. Gengsinya yang tinggi membuat wanita itu mengalihkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Sehingga tak melihat jelas bagaimana laki-laki pirang di depannya mendengus geli, "Hh, _ha'I ha'I_ aku paham~" dengan nada _sing a song_ berujar.

Terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura, "A..apa-apaan nada suaramu itu-kyaa!" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu, supaya kau tidak terjatuh lagi nanti. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke dapur, oke?" sang Uzumaki dengan entengnya mengangkat tubuh wanita merah muda itu, menggendongnya ala _bridal style._

Sakura meronta, wajahnya memerah-

" _Ba..Baka_! Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak, aku akan menggendongmu terus sampai dapur, untuk menjaga _junior_ di perut Sakura-chan tetap aman."

Cengiran dan nada menyindir itu semakin memerahkan wajah Sakura. Ini dia, Sakura tidak mengerti, hanya gara-gara pesan yang ia kirim tadi siang, tentang keadaannya yang tidak fit gara-gara kehamilannya yang baru saja menginjak tiga bulan. Membuatnya tidak bisa datang ke acara pesta dan membiarkan hanya suaminya ini yang datang.

Tapi apa yang ia lihat?

Naruto pulang ke rumah, dengan menenteng sebuah makanan yang ia sangat inginkan. Akibat mengidam _Ramen dan Takoyaki_ , siapa sangka Naruto langsung membelinya?!

"Ck, _Baka_ Naruto! Kau ini benar-benar tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku!" berteriak kecil, mencubit pipi suaminya gemas.

Sang empunya meringis sakit, "Lagipula besok semua sahabatku masih ada di Konoha kok, jadi aku tetap bisa memberitahu mereka tentang kehamilan Sakura-chan."

"Ugh," tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ya, alasan kenapa Naruto sangat menantikan acara reunian itu, karena sang Uzumaki tidak sabar ingin memberitahu ke semua teman-teman tentang kehamilan istrinya.

Menatap Sakura lekat, menyeringai jahil, "Dan mana mau aku mementingkan urusanku sendiri, kalau masih ada Sakura-chan dan calon buah hati kita yang harus ku jaga~"

"….."

"…"

Sejak kapan Naruto pintar menggombal seperti ini?

Lihatlah wajah memerah sang Haruno-ah Uzumaki Sakura kini benar-benar mirip seperti tomat matang. Wanita itu entah kenapa mulai ragu untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak beberapa bulan itu menghantuinya pada Naruto.

Hh, karena apa lagi-

Sakura sudah tahu jawabannya.

Suaminya ini benar-benar tidak bisa di bantah.

' _Baka,_ '

Kenapa Naruto tidak membencinya sampai saat ini?

Jawabannya simple, karena Naruto sangat menyayanginya.

Benar kan?

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Yeii, Mushi balik lagi dengan cerita NaruSaku :D setelah sekian lama tidak menulis pair ini. Akhirnya kesampean juga, pingin buat cerita _trap_ sekali-kali, meski gampang di tebak sih muahaha :v

Siapa yang sadar kalau Sakura hamil di awal-awal? :v

Ternyata mereka udah nikah dan Naruto ngebet ga dateng ke acara reunian karena dapet pesen kalau Sakura lagi sakit.

* * *

 _ **Yosh, selamat hari raya Galungan dan Kuningan bagi yang merayakan :D**_

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
